the_aethranorioum_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Galaxy Clash
Story Jyusei: a distant planet home to the Beastmen, a race of intelligent anthropomorphic animals. Kyoryujin, King of Jyusei, is a veteran of the planet’s bloody Seven Year War. The Arthropod Beastmen, tired of being looked down upon by the other Beastmen, rose up in rebellion against their fellow Beastmen. Kyoryujin himself served under the great General Drac, a brave Dragon Beastman who gathered the other Beastmen to stop the rampaging Arthropods. Though the war was awful, as all are, Kyoryujin actually enjoyed the conflict. However, having reigned over a peaceful and prosperous Jyusei following the war has only served to feed Kyoryujin’s hunger for battle. So, he decides to hold a fighting tournament, the Clash of Planets, hosting fighters from all over the Galaxy. Kyoryujin plans to participate himself to rid himself of the itch for battle. Little does he know that his itch will not just be scratched but raked by the nails of fate… Gameplay Galaxy Clash will have 3D graphics and run on a 2.5D Unreal gameplay engine—similar to Street Fighter V—with the goal of emerging victorious from best-of-three battles. There are four main buttons for controlling your character: Punch, Kick, Weapon '''and '''Guard. Characters will be able to use normal hand-to-hand moves and Specials via the Punch and Kick Buttons. They use their weapons via the Weapon Button, similar to Guilty Gear’s “Slash”. Both normal weapon attacks and Specials can be used with the Weapon Button like Punch and Kick. All three of the aforementioned Buttons can be comboed together, making it fairly easy for beginners. When all three buttons are comboed together it’s called a Meteor Combo. Of course, normal attacks and Specials can be comboed into the Meteor Combo. The third Button is Guard, whose purpose is obvious. Like in Dead or Alive''' and '''Soul Calibur, there is Neutral Guard '(press Guard), '''Crouching Guard '(Down + Guard), and '''Air Guard (Jump + Guard). There is also the Deflector (Back + Guard), which works like Soul Calibur’'s ''Guard Impact in that it allows you to Parry your opponent, leaving them open for a split second. However, Deflector does '''not work on projectiles. For an all-purpose guard, there is Light Screen (Punch + Guard), which projects a defensive bubble around you. However, this drains the Guard Gauge situated underneath the Health Bar and, if used too often, can bring you closer to Guard Break. Pulsars,' '''the game’s Supers, are handled 'Street Fighter'/'King of Fighters'-style in that the super can be used with Punch, Kick, and Weapon. Of course, Pulsars can be comboed together with Normals and Specials. The '''Pulsar Gauge' is your Super Meter at the bottom. Throws are performed by pressing Back and Punch/Kick. To get around you can''' Walk (Forward or Back) 'Dash '(double tap Forward), Back Dash''' (double tap Back), Jump (Up), and Air Dash (double tap Forward in air). Characters Like with Celestial Blade, Galaxy Clash ''will have the usual Sci-Fi staple characters: Alien, Cyborg, Robot, Gynoid, etc. I'm taking suggestions for any other type characters you'd like to see. Default * '''Aileina Caomhanach (voiced by Melissa Fahn)'-Main protagonist for Galaxy Clash. She’s a happy-go-lucky, outgoing member of the Tuath De, a race of fairy-like beings from the distant planet Tirnanog and is a college student by occupation. She enters the Clash of Planets as a break from college life—not knowing that this decision will change her life. Fights with her magical spear, Brionac. * DynaMan (voiced by Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa)-'Civilian name Shintaro Kimura, a passionate and heroic Japanese Cyborg and member of Toku Japan. When he was a regular human he was a member of the Japanese Self Defense Force before volunteering for Toku Japan’s Cybernetics Initiative and becoming the hero DynaMan. He fights in the Clash of Planets on behalf of Toku Sentai as a whole to investigate the tournament sponsor. Fights with his Katana and Hand Cannon, a Megaman-style hand-mounted blaster. Named after the 1980's Super Sentai ''Kagaku Sentai Dynaman and it's epic theme song. Seriously, Youtube it. * '''Tetsujin Dokuro (voiced by Michael Sorich)-A member of the Tetsujin, a race of Cyborg-like beings from the planet Yamato, a steampunk Edo-era planet. He was once a prized Samurai in the Yamato Gun but has since retired to become a—highly successful—Bounty Hunter for the highest bidder. His current target is the Spider Arthropoid, Aranea, who has been engaging in dubious behavior and is confirmed to enter the Clash of Planets. Fights with Katana and Wakizashi. * George Afroudakis (voiced by Nolan North)-'''An Archaeologist and Alien Researcher from Athens, Greece. He is a member of the organization Divine Chariots, which is determined to make the entire Earth aware of the existence of extraterrestrial life so that dialogue may be opened. He fights in the Clash of Planets in the hopes of achieving the Divine Chariots’ goal. Fights with his Blaster and Gun Fu. He's a Giorgio Tsoukalos expy. * '''Aiko 01 (voiced by Christina Vee)-'''A Gynoid built by Dr. Shiji Hosokawa, a scientist and member of the Divine Chariots. Dr. Hosokawa designed Aiko after his late daughter, Aiko, who passed from a terminal illness in her early 20’s. An extremely advanced and curious robot, Aiko has developed emotions and taken cues from her father’s sense of justice, which propels her to enter the Clash of Planets. Fights with Karate and energy blasts. * '''Don Fatalis (voiced by Kirk Thornton)-'''A rash, vicious Smilidon (Saber-Tooth Tiger) Beastman. He is a renowned Gladiator in Jyusei’s Beast Coliseum and has risen to the ranks of the Jyusei elite because of it. He fights in the Clash of Planets as warrior, to prove his worth against all comers, particularly his longtime rival, Shredder Rex. Fights with Wrestling. * '''General Shredder Rex (voiced by Scott McNeil)-'''A wild but honorable Tyrannosaurus Beastman. He is the Top General of the Jyusei Army and right hand to the King. Though Jyusei is in a state of peace, Shredder loves nothing more than a good fight and plans to dominate in the Clash of Planets, especially against his rival Don Fatalis. Fights with his claws and tail. * '''Shadow Mantis (voiced by Steve Blum)-'''A robotic Mantis Arthropoid, a race of Insectoid beings native to the desert planet Sectus. Though he is a robot, he seems to display certain tendencies—psychotic tendencies. He’s acting on orders of his Queen and mother, Aranea. Fights with his sickle-like forearms. Bosses * '''Kyoryujin (voiced by David Kaye)-'''Antagonist and Final Boss of Galaxy Clash. An Ankylosaurus Beastman and current King of Jyusei. Though he rules over a prosperous and peaceful Jyusei in the wake of General Drac’s invasion of Earth in 2012, he himself is a warrior and hungers for battle. To curb his urges, he threw together the Clash of Planets tournament. Fights with the energy weapons Emerald Flame Sword and Quasar Shield. * '''Aranea (voiced by Alex Borstein)-'''Antagonist and Secret Boss of Galaxy Clash. A Spider Arthropoid and Queen of Sectus; she is a brilliant scientist and engineer, having created Shadow Mantis on her own. However, she hates Beastmen and the planet Jyusei with a passion and plans to show the domination of Sectus and the Arthropoid race in the Clash of Planets. Fights with razor-sharp thread. DLC * '''Cleina Caomhanach (voiced by Carrie Keranin) Aileina’s older sister and a Guardian, special Tuath De tasked with keeping the Fomhoraigh from destroying Tirnanog. Though reticent, dignified Cleina is the polar opposite of happy-go-lucky Aileina, she truly does care for her family and the safety of Tirnanog—which is why she intends to speak with her younger sister. * Talong (voiced by James Hong) An elderly Long, a mysterious clan of dragon-like aliens from the planet Qing. The Long are known for being mysterious and Talong is no different. What is known about him is his proficiency in sorcery and Kung Fu, skills he honed living in China. Rumor has it that he is seeking a student. Game Modes * Arcade Mode: Tells the story of the game through your chosen character’s eyes in a ten-match Arcade Mode-style layout. Rival Battles take place after nine Wins. You then move on to the Final Boss. After certain conditions are met, the Secret Boss will appear. Everyone will have their own cinematic ending. * Versus Mode: You know this one. * Time Attack: Try to climb the ladder with the fastest time following a randomly generated ladder ending at the Sub Boss. Special conditions must be met for the Final Boss. * Survival: '''Try to survive an endless gauntlet of opponents for the highest score. Unlike Story and Time Attack there will be no set formula, you fight everybody all the time until you die. It will follow the Garou: MOTW survival where there will be health and time items. Like old-school survival, there is one difficulty that starts off easy and gets more complicated as you go. * '''Training: You know this one too. * Tutorial: A special tutorial that you can play and review as many times as you like. * Trails: These are character-specific trails concerning Specials, Pulsars, combos, and cancels. * Gallery: View character profiles, listen to music, and view Story Mode cutscenes. * Online: Obvious. * Options: Adjust settings like sound options, game options, and controls. Notes * Galaxy Clash will be T-Rated, with mild violence but no fatalities. * Mark Hamill will be the game's announcer and the tournament referee during Arcade Mode. Who better for the role than a Sci-Fi legend? * As with my other fighters, the music will be originally composed (what it sounds like exactly is up for interpretation) * Though Galaxy Clash is a Sci-Fi fighter, it won’t be based in the future since that’s a little too obvious. Instead, it will take place during the present but literally in a distant Galaxy, some locales will be high tech, some won't be. Think of it like Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger, which has a heavy Sci-Fi theme with aliens and high technology but is based in the present (however, its American counterpart Power Rangers SPD '''was' based in the future). * ''Galaxy Clash '''is''' indeed a part of my prime fictional universe, as Toku Sentai will play a heavy part in DynaMan's story as well as the invasion of 2012 mentioned in many Hyaku Seiken and Shinobi no Michi bios.